Confusões e Beijos
by Bubby Urameshi
Summary: Ateh onde Inu e Miroku iriam para conseguir se aproximar das pessoas q gostam.....Resposta:Muito alem de que vocês imaginam
1. Introdução

Confusões e Beijos

Notinha:O pensamento dos personagens estão entre "" e em _Itálico_

Capítulo 1 –Introdução 

InuYasha é um estudante do 3º ano do colégio Sengoku Jindai. Ele é popular, esnobe e muito, mas muito bonito. Tem olhos âmbar, cabelos longos e prateados e orelhas de cachorro (pois para quem não percebeu... ele é um hanyou... agora quem não sabe o que é isso... não deveria estar lendo esse fic) mas ninguém sabe disso ,porque ele sempre usa um boné horrível para esconde –las. (Porque o boné tem que ser horrível? Para ninguém rouba-lo? Nunca fizeram aquela brincadeira de pegar o boné e ficar brincando de bobinho... e ninguém reparou nos cabelos prateados? O.O) Ele é muito estudioso ,só tira notas boas ,e gosta de todas as matérias (menos geografia, porque a professora era uma chata e não sabia explicar nada).

Nos últimos dias, as coisas no colégio andaram bem monótonas, nada de novo acontecendo, nenhuma festa, ninguém novo ,até seu melhor amigo Miroku (um menino alto ,cabelos pretos com um pequeno rabinho, olhos azuis, extremamente pervertido e o único que sabia que Inu era um hanyou) ,não tinha achado nada de bom para fazer, ou seja, não havia nenhuma garota nova.

Tudo estava chato ,até que ,em pleno mês de Maio ,uma menina nova entrou no segundo ano.

Miroku- InuYasha ,entrou uma garota nova no segundo ano.

Inu- Feh, deve ser outra pirralha!

M- Você deveria ir vê-la.

I-Tá, tá tá... Mas vamos logo porque eu não tenho tempo a perder.

Então ,os dois foram ver a tal garota (N/A:Bom ,como o Miroku é bem safado ,ele já tinha ido vê –la).

Chegando lá ,Inu olhou para ela e pensou:

I –_Nossa!Como ela é linda.É mais linda que todas as outras garotas do colégio._

Kagome era de altura mediana ,tinha cabelos lisos ,longos e pretos ,olhos castanhos e um lindo sorriso.

-Mas o que eu estou pensando –disse Inu voltando á vida real- ela é só mais uma pirralha- vamos embora Miroku!

M-...

I- Miroku ,fecha a boca...você esta começando á babar!!Vamos embora!

M-Hã? Que? É comigo? Ah...vamos.

E eles foram para a aula. Por mais que não quisesse, Inu não conseguia parar de pensar na garota que vira pela manhã.

Então, quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, ele desceu correndo para o pátio ,para procurar a garota, ele precisava saber o nome dela.

Procurou, procurou, e finalmente a encontrou. Ela estava sentada em um canto, com uma outra garota. Mas quando se aproximou para perguntar o nome dela, pensou:

I- _Mas ,se alguém me vir falando com uma menininha do segundo ano ,minha reputação vai por água abaixo. Já sei ,vou pedir para o Miroku perguntar ,ele nunca vai recusar._

Então foi procurar Miroku ,encontrou-o e disse:

I- Você poderia perguntar o nome da novata, agora! Isso não foi um pedido!

M-E o que eu ganho com isso?

I-Você deixa de perder dois dentes.

M-Como se eu tivesse medo...Bom ,mas eu vou ,afinal ,ela é uma gata e eu adorei a garota que está sentada com ela .

_­­_I-Tá, tá, deixe os detalhes á parte e vai logo!

Miroku foi até elas e disse:

-Bom dia senhoritas ,meu nome é Miroku ,mas pode me chamar de amorzinho ,querido ,gostosão ,t...

Pof

Miroku é acertado na cabeça por uma pedra, atirada por Inu.

M- Ai essa doeu! Desculpem mas, como eu ia dizendo, você é nova aqui ,não é?

Kagome- Sou sim.

M-Eu posso saber o seu nome e o da sua amiga?

K- Hai, meu nome é Kagome, e o da minha amiga é Sango, ela é da minha classe e me apresentou todo o pessoal.

M-Prazer em conhecê –las-Miroku beija a mão das duas.

-O prazer é todo nosso- diz Sango corando.

M-Bom ,eu tenho que ir ,até outro dia.

S e K-At

-Acho que isso foi uma cantada-murmurou Sango ,pelo canto da boca para Kagome ainda sorrindo para disfarçar.

-Eu também acho.-murmurou de volta Kagome

Ele voltou para onde Inu estava, virou-se para ele e disse:

M-O nome da novata é Kagome ,e da amiga linda dela é Sango, ela estava usando o perfume....blá ,blá ,blá,blá,blá......

E enquanto Miroku não parava de falar Inu ignorava os comentários hentais enquanto pensava:

-_Kagome, eu preciso me encontrar com ela ,mas como?Eu só sei q ninguém pode ver..._

O sinal quebrou os pensamentos de Inu.

M- Ah ,e as duas...

I- Chega!Eu já entendi! Agora vamos par a aula.

M-A sim...

As últimas aulas eram de geografia ,então ,Inu nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção, em vez disso, ficou pensando em um jeito de se aproximar de Kagome sem arruinar sua reputação na escola. Assim que o sinal tocou, os dois foram para a casa do Miroku, porque o apartamento do Inu estava sendo pintado, então ele se ofereceu para dormir na casa do Miroku.

No caminho, Miroku disse:

-E aí ,quanto tempo vai demorar para pintar seu apartamento?

I-...

M-InuYasha?

I-...

Miroku olhou para Inu, ele olhava e contemplava o "nada" e parecia estar em um transe profundo, então Miroku se aproximou dele, tirou seu boné e gritou bem próximo de suas sensíveis orelhinhas:

M-INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I-AH!!!!MALDIÇÃO!!!PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!BAKA!!!!!!!!

M- Você estava em transe ,você não me ouvia!

I- Eu? Em transe? Feh, até parece...

M- Tá, não esperava que você aceitasse isso mesmo...

I- Bah.

E os dois chegaram na casa de Miroku e entraram.

I- Miroku ,em que quarto eu fico?

M- Quarto??Você vai dormir na sala!

I- Que droga!

M- Não reclama, senão você não recebe nem cobertor.

I- Feh!

Então os dois sentaram no sofá e ficaram assistindo televisão ,até que Inu tomou coragem e disse:

- Miroku,é que...bem ,sabe a novata?

- O que tem ela? –disse Miroku com a boca cheia de pipoca.

I- Bom ,eu...eu...queria conhecer ela melhor.

M -E porque você tá me falando isso?

I- Porque você é um mestre com as garotas ,tá sempre cantando alguma ¬¬ não que de certo mas...e você também tem sempre alguma idéia maluca.

M- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio afinal... eu sou demais.

I-Menos ,menos ,bem menos....mas...eu nunca pensei que diria isso, você me ajuda?

M- Deixa eu pensa, nós podemos negociar, o que eu ganho com isso?

-Minha eterna amizade-disse Inu ironicamente.

M-O que eu ganho de BOM?

I- Haha, engraçadinho, você vai me ajudar ou não?

M- Ta bom, mas você fica me devendo uma.

I- Beleza, mas só se o plano der certo.

M- Pode ser.

I- Qual é o plano?

M- Bom, o plano é o seguinte ,eu e você vamos nos vestir de mulher ,porque elas confiam muito mais em meninas do que em meninos.

I- O QUE??? Nem morto que eu vou me vestir de mulher!!! Que plano besta é esse?

M- Bom ,você é que sabe ,eu vou ,porque eu to loco para beijar a Sango.

I- E você acha que ela vai beijar uma mulher???

M- Claro que não! Eu vou me passar por "minha irm", ai eu fico amigo delas com o "disfarce", falo super bem de mim, marco um encontro comigo e, pronto.

I- Até que a idéia não é ruim. Tá bom ,mas eu só vou fazer isso por, no máximo, cinco dias.

M- Tá, hoje é sexta, então segunda agente aparece na hora da saída.

I- Tá bom ,mas eu não vou usar saia de prega NEM PELA KAGOME NEM POR MULHER NENHUMA!!!

M- Então você usa saia comprida.

I- Mas porque tem que ser saia?

M- Porque senão não fica convincente.

I -Humpf. Tá bom ,tá bom ,no fim de semana agente arruma as coisas.

E assim foi, Miroku comprou uma peruca morena, um vestido azul (um pouco abaixo do joelho) e um mini casaco amarelo.

Inu comprou uma saia até o joelho(preta), uma blusa também preta com detalhes vermelhos, dois elásticos de cabelo e um chapéu para esconder as orelhas.

Hi,.....eu queria agradecer a Lila por ter revisado

Eu espero q vocês estejam gostando...

Não esqueçam de deixar Reviews

BJus

Bubby


	2. Plano em ação

Cap 2-Plano Em ação

Notinha – o que está em _itálico_ e entre ""é o pensamento dos personagens

Na segunda-feira, Miroku acordou com o alarme do despertador, se levantou, foi até a sala e deu um grito e uma "almofadada" em Inu-Yasha para acordá-lo, em seguida os dois levantaram, colocaram o uniforme e suas "roupas extras" na mochila.

Chegaram no colégio e entraram na sala, o tempo parecia não passar, os minutos pareciam uma eternidade, até que finalmente tocou o sinal do intervalo e os dois foram procurar as meninas, quando as encontraram Inu ficou um tanto afastado e Miroku disse:

-Bom dia senhoritas, lembram-se de mim?

-Claro –disseram as duas juntas.

M- Eu vim apresentar um amigo meu ,o InuYasha.

-Prazer –disse Inu olhando para todos os lados para ver se alguém estava vendo.

M-Então meninas, nós viemos dizer que nossas irmãs querem conhecer vocês, elas virão aqui depois da aula.

K-Tudo bem ,vocês apresentam elas para nós.

M-Não!...quer dizer, nós temos que ir para casa mais cedo, então ,elas se apresentam. Elas já viram vocês e elas são a nossa cara.

S-Então tá, nós nos encontramos elas.

M-Ok ,tchau.

S-Tchau

K-Foi um prazer te conhecer Inu

I-Foi um pra...prazer te conhecer tam...também.

K-Tchau

I-Tchau

E as duas foram se afastando, então Miroku disse:

-Elas são lindas

I-É...quer dizer, não, quer dizer FEH! Pare com isso e vamos logo pra aula!

M-Mas o sinal ainda não tocou.

I-É...eu sabia ,só estava vendo se você estava esperto -disse Inu um pouco enrolado

M-Aham ,sei.

I-Bah! Mas de qualquer jeito, vamos subindo para a sala.

M-Tá você que manda...

Então os dois subiram para a sala e ficaram esperando tocar o sinal. Quando tocou, nenhum aluno subiu, eles esperaram mais um pouco e ninguém subiu, então Miroku disse:

-Não era hoje aquela palestra com o professor de Física??

I-É mesmo!!! Porque você não me lembrou antes????

M-Agora a culpa é minha?? Você também não lembrou!!

I-Tanto faz se você ou eu que não lembrou, vamos logo!!

E os dois saíram correndo em direção do teatro. Quando chegaram lá, a palestra já havia começado, eles entraram e foram silenciosamente para dois lugares vazios no fundo. Sentaram-se e assistiram palestra, bom, na verdade só Inu assistiu, porque Miroku procurou e não achou nenhuma menina bonita por perto, então, resolveu fazer algo útil, logo adormeceu.

Depois de duas horas, a palestra finalmente havia terminado, e eles só tinham mais uma aula.

Inu chacoalhou Miroku para acordá-lo, não adiantou, então Inu disse:

-Sabe Miroku... tem uma menina super fofa aqui que está interessada em você e...

Miroku levantou na hora dizendo:

-Onde?

I-Feh! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA? Era só pra você acordar!

M-Sem graça.

I-Bom, agora só falta uma aula, vamos logo que todos já foram.

M-Vamos.

Eles foram correndo e conseguiram chegar antes que o professor fechasse a porta.

Inu estava ansioso para conhecer melhor Kagome, mas não estava nem um pouco afim de se vestir de mulher, mas, se não tinha outro jeito dele se aproximar dela em público...

Então depois de uma hora (o que pareceu uma eternidade para Inu) o sinal tocou. Inu e Mi desceram as escadas feito uns doidos, saíram do colégio e entraram no banheiro publico para se trocar. Tiveram um pouco de dificuldade em colocar as roupas, mas tiveram mais dificuldade ainda em arrumar o cabelos, Miroku colocou sua peruca, e Inu fez duas "Marias chiquinhas" com seu longo cabelo, ficaram meio tortas, mas... QUEM LIGA?

Inu olhou no espelho e disse:

-Eu estou simplesmente ridículo!

M-Que conhecidência não?

I-Feh!Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Então os dois foram correndo até a porta da escola encontrar as duas. Elas estavam paradas na porta (procurando pelas "irmãs" dos garotos.).

Então Miroku foi até elas e disse:

-Oi ,eu sou a Nami ,irmã do lindo Miroku.

S-Oi Nami ,eu sou a Sango e essa é a Kagome, muito prazer.

M-O prazer é todo meu. Esse...quer dizer ,essa é a Chi ,irmã do InuYasha.

K-Oi Chi

I-Oi.Vocês querem tomar um sorvete com agente? "_Eu não acredito que eu to fazendo isso"_

M-É ,tem um sorveteria muito boa à duas quadras daqui. _"Eu vou beijar a Sango ,eu vou beijar a Sango ,la, la, la, la, la"_

K-Legal.

S-Vamos.

E "as" quatro foram para a sorveteria. Chegando lá eles sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima ao balcão, assim que terminaram de se acomodar Sango disse:

-Você são gêmeas do Miroku e do InuYasha?

M-Sim.

I-Não –disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

M-Não .

I-Sim –disseram juntos de novo.

S-Sim ou não?

M-Eu e a Chi não somos gêmeas ,mas eu e o meu maravilhoso irmão somos e a Chi e o Inu também são gêmeos.

S-Ah ,entendi.

I-Vocês querem que sorvete ,meninas?

K-De morango.

S-De baunilha.

M-De chocolate.

-Eu não vou comprar para você ,então você vem comigo –murmurou Inu para Miroku.

M-To indo.

Os dois foram até o balcão e fizeram o pedido:

I-São dois de morango ,um de baunilha e um de chocolate.

Atendente-São R$8,00.

I-Paga Miroku.(eles estavam falando com voz fina todo o tempo ,mas agora Inu falou com a voz normal)

A atendente olha espantada _"uma menina com voz de menino e outra com nome de menino??????????!!!!!!!!????????O.O"_

M-Tá ,você paga o seu e o da Kagome e eu pago o da Sango e o meu.

I-Pode ser.

Atendente-Podem sentar que eu levo na...na mesa.

M-Ok ,obrigada(voltam a falar com a voz fina).

Atendente-_"presciso parar de beber em serviço..."_

Os dois voltam para a mesa e sentaram –se .

Um minuto depois a garçonete levou o sorvete até a mesa deles.

Todos comeram e conversaram muito. Então na hora de ir embora Kagome disse:

-Porque agente não sai amanhã? Seus irmãos podem vir junto também.

I-Não, nossos irmãos vão estar ocupados a semana inteira ,sabem ,coisas da escola.

S-Falando em escola ,vocês estudam no colégio??

M-Não ,nós estudamos no.......Onde agente estuda?-Miroku murmurou pelo canto da boca.

-Não tenho idéia-Inu também murmurou.

M-Nós...nós...nós...

S-Vocês...??????

M-Nós não estudamos aqui, isso, nós não estudamos aqui ,nós estudamos em outra cidade.

S-Ah, que legal, onde?

M-É uma cidade do interior, não é muito conhecida.

S-Minha família mora no interior, talvez eu conheça a cidade.

M-é que...

I-Meu Deus, olha a hora agente tá atrasada, eu tenho manicure, agora temos que ir.

M-É isso mesmo, nós temos que ir.

S-Então tá, amanhã agente se vê- Sango disse isso e se despediu dando um beijo na bochecha de cada "uma" ,e Kagome fez o mesmo.

Inu e Miroku ficaram meio paralisados ,mas Inu "acordou" ,começou a andar e puxou Miroku.

Quando eles chegaram no apartamento de Miroku, eles já tinha tirado seus roupas de mulher(porque senão o porteiro não reconheceria),os dois subiram correndo até o sétimo andar(andar onde Miroku morava)e entraram. Assim que Miroku fechou a porta, ele começou a dar pulos de alegria e catarolar: "Eu vou beijar a Sango, eu vou beijar Sango, la, la, la, la, la

I- Menos Miroku, menos – _"Eu vou beijar a Kagome, eu vou beijar a Kagome, la, la, la, la, la"_

M-O que nós vamos jantar??

I-Você é o dono da casa, você cozinha.

-Beleza, tá aqui o cardápio –Miroku diz isso enquanto joga vários

folhetinhos de "delivery"-O que você vai querer?Tem comida chinesa, pizza, WacDonald(N/A:não ta errado ,quem ve Inu já deve ter visto que a Kagome e suas amiigas comem no WacDonald), o que você quiser.

I-Vamos ser originais, pede uma pizza.

M-Do que?

I-Vamos ser mais originais ainda, Mussarela.

M-Eu vo lá pedi, enquanto isso, vai escolhendo um filme pra gente assistir, você não pegou aqueles do Sesshoumaru??

I-Peguei, pode deixar que eu escolho.

M-Falando nisso cadê ele?

I-Onde você acha? Na casa da Rin, ele nem sai mais de lá, a vida noturna dele deve ta bem agitada.

M-É heheheheehehehe...Alô?É da pizzaria?Oi ,eu queria uma pizza de mussarela média ,Rua Osuwari ,nº940 ,apto 72, ah, e o entregador pode ser uma mulher?? Muito obrigado.

M-Ele falou que vai demorar 20 minutos.

Meia hora depois toca o interfone e Miroku manda a entregadora subir.Então quando toca a campainha, Miroku sai correndo para a porta, a abre e era um homem.

M-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui, eu pedi uma entregadora, não um entregador! Eu não vou pagar a pizza, você pode levar essa pizza de volta.

Entregador-Mas...

I-Não precisa leva de volta não, pode deixar que eu pago a pizza.

M-Não InuYasha, eu pedi uma entregadora e...

I-Cala a boca Miroku! Tá aqui o dinheiro, valeu.

E Inu fecha a porta na cara do entregador.

M-Isso é um absurdo, eu vou ligar lá e reclamar.

I-Calma Miroku, lembre-se Sango, Sango, Sango.

M-Sango...

I-Isso, bom menino, agora vamos comer essa pizza.

Os dois comeram a pizza e depois foram assistir os filmes. Quando o filme acabou Inu disse:

-Onde nós vamos com as meninas amanhã?

Continua.....

E ai.......

Bom espero que vcs estejam gostando.....desculpa a demora para postar os caps.....é que o meu pc ta com problema.....desculpem........não esqueçam das reviews .

Lila.....valeu por ter revisado.....e obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews

bjus

Bubby


	3. E as confusões continuam

Cap 3-Durante a semana que se seguia 'quase' tranqüilamente, Miroku disse:

Miruku-Vamos no shopping mais á tarde com as garotas.

Inu- Bah... que seja. Agora saia daqui que eu estou TENTANDO dormir em paz mas tem um IDIOTA que não me deixa DESCANSAR DEPOIS DE UMA MALDITA AULA DE GEOGRAFIA!!

Miroku: Nossa até parece que você está em sua própria casa, bom não vou discutir isso com você, já estou indo embora. –disse fechando a porta se livrando de receber uma almofada bem mirada em sua cabeça.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Kagome, que iria passar uma semana na casa de sua amiga Sango comentou:

Kagome- Sabe, eu até que achei as irmãs do Inu-Yasha e do Miroku bem legais, elas são muito kawais! –ela concluiu fechando os olhos e sorrindo

Sango- É, só que eu achei elas meio musculosas, -a anfitriã disse fazendo movimentos com os braços- mas tudo bem, elas devem treinar alguma coisa...ou algo assim...

Kagome- Agente vai sair com elas de novo amanhã?

Sango- Hum não sei, talvez sim, acho que sim, se tudo der certo e...

Kagome- Mas mudando de assunto, eu achei o InuYasha muito lindo ... –disse Kagome interrompendo Sango-

Sango- Eu achei o Miroku muito mais, e também ele é muito educado.(N/A:Ela não sabe o que fala, vai se arrepender dessas palavras XD)

Kagome- Ai o Inu é um tanto quanto calado e tímido, mas eu acho muito fofinho esse jeito dele.-(N/A:Essa foi boa ,o Inu ,tímido? Que piada, ela que pensa!). disse a menina tampando sua boca logo em seguida, ouvindo os risinhos mal abafados da amiga.

Voltando á casa dos garotos...

Os dois foram se deitar tarde da noite como sempre, afinal ficaram até altas horas ouvindo musicas e vendo TV. Na manhã seguinte, quando Miroku se levantou, foi correndo até a sala pronto para dar o "despertar da montanha" em Inu., (N/A: despertar da montanha é quando você vai correndo em direção á pessoa que está dormindo e pula em cima dela, delicado ele não?) mas a vítima não estava lá, então foi até a cozinha e, lá estava ele comendo panquecas recém saídas do forno, estavam um tanto queimadas e com um aspecto meio ruim mas, pareciam estarem boas pois o hanyou comia com apetite.

Miroku- Oba! Hoje acordei mesmo com vontade de comer panquecas! Hum não estou vendo as minhas... Onde você as colocou??

Inu- O que fez com que você tivesse a MERA impressão que eu tive o trabalho de fazer para você?

Miroku- Nossa que consideração...obrigado, agora... fora da minha casa! –ele falou em tom irônico, apontando para a porta.

Inu- De nada.- disse Inu indiferente ao fato de estar sendo expulso.

Quando o Miroku estava saindo da cozinha, Inu deu um suspiro se achando humano demais e disse:

Inu- Feh, você sabe que eu fiz três panquecas para você, estão no microondas, come logo, é o meu aluguel aproveite que eu estava de bom humor e que a receita deu demais e eu não agüento tudo e...

Miroku- Oba! Que bom! Já estava desconfiando que você não tinha feito para mim hehe, que bom, as minhas estão menos queimadas! –disse o garoto pegando seu desjejum um pouco menos queimado do que o de Inu e começou á comer.

Inu- Só não vai se acostumando que essa mordomia não via durar e... O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM QUEIMADAS? MINHAS PANQUECAS NÃO ESTÃO QUEIMADAS! Só um pouco... hã escuras...

Miroku- Pode deixar –disse o humano com a boca cheia, ignorando as explicaçãos e o xilique matinal do amigo.

Os dois terminaram de comer e se dirigiram para seu centro de torturas pessoal, foram para o colégio. Hoje as aulas passaram consideravelmente mais rápido, porque eles não tiveram Geografia nas primeiras aulas, e como todos sabem Geografia é muito chato até para quem gosta quando você acordou á poucas horas poderia estar fazendo algo muito melhor como... dormir quem sabe. No intervalo, para surpresa dos dois, as garotas vieram ao seu encontro para variar, e não o contrário.

Kagome -Oi meninos, tudo bem?

Miroku -Claro, melhor agora.

Sango -Suas irmãs vão passar por aqui hoje?

Miroku -Hai.

Sango -"timo ,vocês perguntam se elas gostariam de ir no shopping hoje conosco?

Miroku -Perguntamos sim.

Sango -"timo! Bom obrigada, temos que ir agora, thau!

Miroku e Inu fazendo um coro-Tchau.

Miroku ao ver que elas já não podiam ouvi-lo- Legal ,nós vamos no shopping com elas!!

Inu- É eu sei...

E eles voltaram para a sala de aula, bem vagarosamente, tiveram as aulas, roendo seus lápis pela empolgação e nervosismo e depois foram para o vestiário mais próximo e se trocaram na velocidade da luz! Claro que Inu perdeu algum tempo desembaraçando seus cabelos com o intuito de prende-los em dois rabos altos e Miroku deixando sua peruca o mais aceitável possível, depois foram se encontrar com as meninas. Então depois dos "Ois!" seguiram para o Shopping. Elas ficaram quatro horas no shopping, viram todas as lojas possíveis e impossíveis, andaram até seus pés ficarem doloridos, os culpados é claro que foram aqueles sapatos razoavelmente altos e delicados naqueles pés acostumados com sapatos relaxados e confortáveis, até que finalmente tiveram que ir embora pois já estava tarde e o Shopping dali a pouco iria fechar e já estavam quase os enxotando dali.

Sango- Meninas ,vocês podem sair amanhã com agente??

Miroku disfarçando a voz- Com certeza.

Kagome- Amanhã vamos no cinema?? Tem um filme que parece ser muito bom!

Inu também disfarçando a voz- Pode ser

Kagome- Então agente se vê amanhã, tchau –disse a bela menina sorrindo graciosamente deixando Inu levemente vermelho por de baixo da maquiagem.

Inu e Miroku-Tchau! Até amanhã!

E foram embora. No dia seguinte tiveram duas aulas vagas (de redação, pois a professora havia faltado, mas escrever alguma cisa que era bom nenhum aluno fez, ficaram apenas conversando e fazendo guerra de borracha picada, deixando as redações como tarefas para casa.). Na hora da saída, eles foram direto para o shopping, pois Kagome avisara que elas se encontrariam lá depois do colégio para economizar tempo.

Enquanto se trocavam, Miroku percebeu que esquecera sua peruca! Perceberam que não daria tempo de voltarem para casa para recuperar a peruca pois, acabariam por perder o filme, então lá foram eles, um Inu-Yasha com os cabelos mal presos aparentando ser uma menina que não tivera tempo de se vestir, e um Miroku semi vestido de mulher pois na confusão esquecera de se trocar, eles corriam direto para uma loja de fantasias que havia naquele mesmo Shopping, então provavelmente teria uma peruca, eles só tinham que torcer para não se encontrar com as meninas no caminho e para encontrar uma peruca pelo menos parecida com a antiga, (bom eles sempre podiam usar a desculpa que foram no cabeleireiro, afinal a última coisa que mulher tem é cabelo igual por muito tempo não??) .Eles estavam na porta da loja de fantasias, quando ouviram vozes familiares pelas suas costas dizendo:

-Nami!! Chi!!

Miroku entrou correndo na loja e foi procurar a peruca enquanto Inu tenta distraí-las enquanto tentava em vão deixar seu cabelo decente.

Inu: Olá meninas! Ham ham –disse lembrando de afinar a voz- Tu- tudo bem?

Kagome- Tudo ótimo e com você?

Inu disfarçando a voz- Tudo bem, só um pouquinho rouca hehe.- disse engolindo seco e tentando sorrir, o que não deu muito certo

Sango- Cadê a Nami??- disse com um pouco de medo do sorriso falso de Inu.

Inu disfarçando a voz- Ela... bom ela...

Miroku disfarçando a voz e um pouco ofegante- Há estou aqui!- disse Miroku aparecendo atrás delas e ajeitando a peruca nova quase idêntica a antiga, só um tanto mais curta(N/A:Como ele chegou lá tão rápido??? Bom isso é detalhe hihi)

Kagome- Nossa, seu cabelo está diferente. (Beta: Pois é nada passa despercebido pela Kagome!)

Miroku- Novo corte, aproveitei ontem enquanto voltávamos para casa! É... é isso!

Sango-Oi, então melhor irmos agora! O filme já vai começar.

Elas... Elas? Bom eles... ei isso é machismo! Os humanos... pera lá o Inu não é humano! Bom os seres foram para o cinema, o filme acabou por ser muito bom, mas Inu achou o final meio sem sentido(N/A:Pra que eu fiz esse comentário.)

Já na saída do shopping, Sango disse:

Sango-Meninas, amanhã é quinta, e não tem aula e nem na Sexta.

Miroku-É verdade!

Kagome-Eu e a Sango estávamos pensando se vocês querem dormir no apê da Sango amanhã e na sexta, como uma festa do pijama!

Inu-Nós.....as palavras não saiam da boca de Inu que estava extremamente vermelho com a idéia então abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

Miroku-Nós Vamos!!!-disse o colegial descaradamente

Sango-Vão?

Inu-Vamos? –disse Inu apavorado

Miroku se divertindo cada vez mais com a idéia-Claro

Sango-Que bom! Então nos vemos amanhã na sorveteria ás 3:00pm ,Ok?

Miroku-Ok.

Kagome-Agora temos que ir, vamos Sango?

Sango-Vamos ,tchau meninas.

Miroku-Até amanhã!

I-...-Inu ainda não acreditava o que tinha acontecido e simplesmente não conseguia fechar sua boca de espanto.

Assim que eles chegaram em casa Inu disse:

Inu-Por que você fez isso???

Miroku-O que?-disse Miroku "inocentemente"

Inu-Porque você disse que nós íamos dormir na casa DELA!!

Miroku- Vai dizer que você não gostou? 

Inu-...

Miroku-Eu sabia você gostou. –disse num tom pervertido

Inu-Bah, mas nós vamos ter que achar um jeito de disfarçar a noite TODA! Bradava Inu

Miroku-Tudo bem, agente se vira, não se estresse! Está tudo sob controle.

Inu-Com certeza, mas agente vai ter que ir de pijama, porque de camisola é que eu não vou! E tem que ser um pijama comprido porque eu NÃO VOU ME DEPILAR!

Miroku- Beleza ,mas agora deixa eu ir dormir.

Inu- Tá já vai tarde.

Então Miroku foi dormir ,Inu não conseguia pregar o olho. Na manhã seguinte foi acordado pelo telefone. Assustado Inu atende:

Inu- A-Alô?

Voz- Quem é?

Inu- É o InuYasha ,quem é?

Kagome- O....oi Inu ,é a Kagome.

Inu-...oi.

Kagome- A Chi tá ai?

Inu- A Chi? Não ,ela tá no...na...no banho.

Kagome- Ah ,e a Nami?

Inu- Ela esta dormindo.- Pensamento do Inu: Só eu que fui acordado por esse telefone IDIOTA!)

Kagome- Mas você sabe se elas vem aqui hoje? Hum elas comentaram com vocês?

Inu- Há sim, sim claro...

Kagome- Há que bom, obrigada diga á elas que eu liguei tudo bem? Beijo!

Inu- B...beijo.

Kagome- Tchau.

Tu,tu,tu,tu,tu.

Inu- "_Beijo??" _

Inu-Yasha ainda ficara um bom tempo vermelho segurando o telefone na mão pensando o que tinha sido aquele beijo, mas teve que agir normalmente quando Miroku acordou, eles comeram qualquer coisa queimada para dizer que almoçaram e foram com suas malas para a sorveteria, Miroku cantarolando e Inu extremamente nervoso e vermelho.

-----------------

Yo minna

Mil desculpas pela demora ,é que o pc pc tava sem modem ,e eu acabei perdendo o CAP INTEIRO!!!foi horrivel ,mas ai esta ,eu vou demorar um pouco com o cap qutro ok?

LILA!!!!TE ADORO MTO ,VALEU POR TER REVISADO A FIC PRA MIM.....BJÃO

E eu queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews

CaHh Kinomoto-Bom ,quanto ao Sesshy ,espere pelo próximo cap.

dark mel-Valeu linda ,t.dolu

Tenshi no yume,Yuki-Que bom que você esta gostando ,no próximo cap o Sesshy ,bom eu num vo contahehehehehe

Mari Felton Malfoy-Não se preocupe ,ela num vai aparece.....

.Debby.()-VC eh mto linda.....vlw ....BJÂO ENORME

bjus

P.S.:Desculpem a demora"

Bubby


	4. Festa do Pijama Parte 1

**_Milhões ,trilhões ,zilhões de desculpas pela demora, serio ,foi muita falta de consideração eu Ter demorado tanto ,eu assumo ,mas é que as coisas estavam muito tulmutuadas ,eu fui viaja, meu pc quebro(denovo)._**

_**Bom, mas ai esta o 4º capitulo, ele não esta inteiro ,eu fiz e ficou muito grande, então eu o dividi em duas partes, postarei a Segunda parte o mais breve possivel**_

**_Espero que gostem..._**

Cap 4-A festa do pijama.(Primeira parte)

Duas 'meninas' aparentemente adoráveis entraram na sorveteria, Miroku olhou no relógio e constatou que haviam chegado na hora, afinal era 3:30, como não temos tempo pra enrolar, vamos por um pouco de mágica aqui e dizer que exatamente depois eles ouviram o barulho de sininho que a porta emitia quando alguém entrava, viraram e se depararam com elas, Kagome e Sango.

Sango- Oiii ,tudo bem? Que droga conseguiram chegar antes de nós! 

Miroku que a partir daquii chamarei de Nami-Aham.

Kagome- Vamos tomar um sorvete e depois seguimos para o Apê da Sango.

Inu que a partir daqui chamarei de Chi- Pode ser.

Kagome-Chi ,o InuYasha te avisou que eu liguei?

Chi-Sim ele falou! Eu só não liguei de volta porque...porque... pensa, pensa Há! Por que eu não achei seu telefone! E depois fiquei ocupada e tal... desculpe!

Kagome-Ah, tudo bem desencana!

Nami-Vocês querem sorvete de que afinal?

Sango-Pode deixar, eu vou comprar dessa vez.

Nami-Não eu insisto! Do que vocês querem?

Sango-Já que você insiste...o de sempre e a K-chan também.

Nami-Vamos lá comprar InuYasha.

Kagome-InuYasha????????

Nami-Opa, digo Chi, sabe eles são tão parecidos (dando uma desculpa deslavada com uma gota enorme na cabeça)

Kagome-Entendo. (sendo burra o suficiente para acreditar)

E 'as duas' foram comprar o sorvete.

Inu sim agora ele falava normalmente-Quase que elas descobrem SEU BAKA! Vê se CONTROLA ESSA SUA BOCA GRANDE! Se elas descobrirem é o nosso fim!

Miroku também falando normalmente-Foi mau, acha que eu quero que elas descubram?

Inu- apenas controle –se!

Eles tomaram os sorvetes e então Kagome comentou:

-Ah é mesmo! Antes de ir para a casa da Sango nós vamos dar uma passadinha no shopping para trocar umas blusas que compramos na semana passada.

Chi-Tudo bem._"Passadinha... sei sei, quanto tempo? 2 horas?"_

E "as" quatro foram para o shopping e entraram na loja. Sango e Kagome entraram no provador , Miroku estava louco para espiar Sango, mas Inu segurou -o.Uma hora depois eles finalmente saem do shopping. A casa de Sango era bem perto do shopping eles chegaram bem rápido. Assim que chegaram Sango disse:

Sango- Bem vindas ao meu lar!

Não era um apartamento muito grande, nele haviam um banheiro e um lavado, um quarto consideravelmente grande, uma cozinha adorável com uma mesa no centro e uma sala confortável.

Chi- Bonito seu apartamento.

Sango- Arigatou.

Kagomes-E ai meninas, estão com fome?

Chi-Não, ainda esta cedo.

Kagome- Tem razão!

Sango-Bom, eu vou tomar banho e já volto.

Nami-Tá –_"Será que eu não posso ir junto?"_

Kagome-Me avisa quando você sair do banho que então irei eu!

Sango- Certo! Depois a Nami e a Chi vão.

Nami e Chi- Pode deixar

Depois das '4 meninas' terem tomado banho (duas com a porta muito bem trancada), elas se dirigiram para a sala, que era maior e mais confortável que o quarto.

Sango-O que vocês querem fazer agora meninas?

Kagome-Vamos pedir uns lanches no WacDonald, (N/A:Não esta escrito errado, minha beta não é tão desleixada assim XD WacDonald é onde K-chan e suas amigas comem, lembram-se?) pode ser?

Após as meninas assentirem com a cabeça, Kagome ligou para o WacDonald e fez os pedidos.

Kagome- Ele disse que vai demorar 30 minutos.

Sango-Bom, enquanto isso agente pode fofocar, como toda boa menina faz hahaha!

Kagome-Sabe Chi, você é muito legal, mas, não leve a mau, o seu irmão é um GROSSO!

Flash Back

No intervalo K-chan se aproxima de Inu e diz:

Kagome-E então InuYasha ,sua irmã vira aqui hoje?

Inu ia responder quando viu um pessoal do terceiro ano passando...

Inu-Feh ,como vou saber? E mesmo que soubesse não iria te falar! _"Eu não acredito que realmente estou fazendo isso, sou mesmo um BAKA!''_

Kagome-Ah seu Grosso!!! 

Inu- Bruxa!

Kagome- Urusai!!(barulhento)

Inu- Baka!!!!!(Idiota)

Kagome- Não vou mais perder meu tempo com você!

Inu- Tirou as palavras da minha boca!

Fim do Flash Back

Chi-Eu sei porque ele fez isso...-disse Inu com ar de mistério.

Sango- Porque? -com uma pontada e interesse

Chi-Sabe...eu...quer dizer, o InuYasha, bem....ele não quer perder sua reputação na escola...

Kagome-Eu não acredito...

Chi-Pois é...

Kagome-QUE BAKA!!Que motivo mais BOBO!! Afinal... QUE REPUTAÇÃO?

Chi-Não!A reputação na escola é algo muito importante!! –caindo- oras ele tem muita reputação!

Kagome-Pois eu não acho!!

Nami-Calma meninas, nós não queremos uma briga!

Kagome-É verdade, me desculpe Chi, o fato de eu não gostar do seu irmão não afeta a nossa amizade Sorrindo

Chi-É sorri amarelo _"Ela me odeia, ela é uma baka mesmo, não acha uma reputação importante, como eu posso gostar dela e ao mesmo tempo ter raiva dela?"_

Sango-Bom ,vamos mudar de assunto ,vamos falar sobre..........................garotos! 

Kagome-Oba!!Perfeito!

-Legal- disseram Inu e Miroku tentando fingir um pouco de animo, mas falhando bruscamente, sorte que Kagome e Sango estavam muito envolvidas e não perceberam.

Sango-Mas vocês tem que jurar que não vão contar para ninguém o que foi falado aqui.

Todos- Ok

Kagome-Ai ,vocês não sabem o que aconteceu comigo.(N/A:Está aberta a "seção FOFOCA")

Todos-o que?

Kagome-Dois garotos pediram para namorar comigo!

Chi-Serio????-disse Inu levantando.

Kagome-É ,um dele é mais velho, acho que está na classe do InuYasha, o nome dele é Kouga, ele tem cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e é um youkai lobo, resumindo...ele é lindo! E o outro é o Houjo da nossa classe Sango, ele até que é bonitinho, mas eu prefiro o Kouga.

Inu estava morrendo de raiva, ele nunca foi com a cara do Kouga, eles já até haviam brigado um vez na escola, nada de mais...

Agora "Chi" estava em pé ,com os punhos fechados e resmungando: _"Ah ,eu mato aquele Lobo Fedido!"_

Sango-Chi? 

Chi-... (continuava resmungando coisas incompreensíveis)

Sango-Chiiiii!!

Chi-Nani?

Sango-Você está passando bem?

Chi-Sim.......ótima- disse se sentando e tentando se acalmar, disfarçando um sorriso.

Sango-Que bom então retribui o sorriso

Nami-Bom ,a Kagome não gostou do InuYasha ,e você Sango ,gostou do meu lindo irmão Miroku?

Sango-Bem ,eu achei ele muito bonito...

Nami-Verdade??-os olhos de Miroku brilhavam

Sango- É, mas ele tem fama e é muito pervertido.

Nami- Imagina...o problema é que ele tem a mão amaldiçoada.

Sango-Até parece, não tem como negar, ele é muito mulherengo.

Trim (N/A: isso é o som de um interfone ,por incrível que pareça.XD)

Kagome-Acho que os lanches chegaram.sorrindo

Então K-chan pegou os lanches e eles foram comer na cozinha.

Elas comeram seus lanches, Inu e Miroku se controlando para comer como gente, e depois foram para o quarto colocar os pijamas, Inu abriu sua mala e ........

Chi-EU ESQUECI O MEU PIJAMA!

Kagome-Não se preocupe ,eu te empresto uma camisola

Chi-Não!Pode deixar ,eu ligo para o meu irmão e peço para ele trazer meu pijama.

Kagome-Já que você insiste...

Então Inu pegou o seu celular, foi até a sala e ligou para o Sesshoumaru.

Um pouco longe dali...

""Os pedaços dos nossos sonhos vamos procurar, pra no final formar, um novo mundo, com esse nosso AMOR!!""(Toque do celular do Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru-_"Eu odeio essa música ,só a Rin pra me convence a deixar essa porcaria de musiquinha chata"_

Rin-Sesshy ,atende logo esse celular...

Sesshoumaru se levanta ,da um beijo em Rin e atende o celular:

-Alô -Disse Sesshy com voz costumeiramente brava.

Inu-Sesshoumaru?

Sesshy- Quem me incomoda? É você InuYasha?

Inu-Sou eu sim, por quê? Bom, deixa para brigar depois, eu preciso que você me faça um favor...

Sesshy-Seja lá o que for...NÃO!

Inu-Espera!! É muito importante! -E então Inu explicou toda a história desde o dia em que Kagome entrou na escola, até agora que ele precisava de um pijama.

Sesshy-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!VOCÊ ESTÁ VESTIDO DE ....HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Sesshoumaru não conseguia se conter.

Rin-Sesshy querido ,você está bem? Está passando mal?-Rin estava assustada, em dois anos de namoro ,nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru rir, muito menos como ele estava rindo agora.

Inu-PARE DE RIR SEU BAKA!!!

Sesshy-Ai...-Sesshoumaru tentava se recompor- e porque você acha que eu faria isso por você??????????

Inu-Por favor !!! Eu estou implorando!!

Sesshy-Espere um minuto.

Sesshy contou toda a história para Rin, ele queria compartilhar a humilhação do irmão mais novo com ela.

Rin-Não seja mau, ajude seu irmão.

Sesshy-Nunca!

Rin-Por favor, por mim-Rin fazia uma carinha de "pokémon abandonado", Sesshy não resistiu e acabou cedendo, no fundo, no fundo, BEM no fundo ele queria ajudar o irmão, tá... talvez não mas deixemos isso de lado por hora.

Sesshy-Está bem, eu vou ,mas é a última vez que faço um favor para você!

Inu-Fico te devendo uma!

Sesshy-Tá, tá, eu vou estar ai em cinco minutos, então esteja na porta me esperando! Se não jogo seu maldito pijama na lata de lixo!

Inu-Ok

Tu ,tu ,tu ,tu...

Sesshy-Rin, me espere aqui, e esteja com a camisola que eu comprei para você.

Rin-Pode deixar. – dá um sorriso malicioso

Então Sesshy saiu e foi até a casa de Sango. Chegando lá, subiu e bateu na porta...Toc ,toc ,toc.Ao ouvir o barulho, Inu levantou e disse:

-Eu atendo!-E saiu correndo em direção á porta-Quem é?

Sesshy-Quem você acha imbecil?

Inu abriu a porta rapidamente e deu de cara com Sesshy que carregava um pijama nas mãos.

Sesshy-Você está ridículo...-disse segurando o riso.

Inu-Feh ,não enche-Inu pegou o pijama das mãos de Sesshoumaru –Agora pode ir embora, a Rin deve estar te esperando.

Sesshoumaru virou as costas e foi até o elevador.

Inu-Sesshoumaru... o ... o ....o ...- ele não sabia como dizer "obrigado" para o irmão- ob....

Sesshy- De nada –disse secamente enquanto entrava no elevador.

Inu- Obrigado- Sussurou, fechando a porta e indo em direção ao quarto.

Entrando no quarto viu as três sentadas na cama jogando alguma coisa. Kagome levantou a cabeça e disse:

Kagome- Oi, Chi, você demorou ,quer jogar "Jogo Da Vida"(N/A: Foi o único jogo que eu lembrei ") com agente??

Inu- Sim ,mas primeiro eu vou no banheiro me trocar.

Kagome- Pra que ,não precisa ter vergonha ,somos todas iguais

Inu- _"Não exatamente, sou mais diferente do que você imagina, e não é porque tenho celulite..."- _Pode deixar, é melhor eu me trocar no banheiro... sou meio tímida!

Kagome- Então ,tá...

Então Inu entrou no banheiro, pôs se pijama e saiu. Elas ainda estavam jogando. Kagome chamou-o para jogar , ele sentou-se na cama (N/A: Cama grande ,né?XD) e começou a jogar. Eles jogaram um bom tempo ,e o Miroku acabou ganhando:

Nami-Eu nunca perco nesse jogo, só para o meu perfeito irmão Miroku.

Inu- _"Como é modesto''._

Sango- E então, o que vamos fazer agora?(N/A: Só para avisar ,ainda são por volta de 8:45 da noite)

Kagome-Vamos assistir uns filmes.......De terror - Kagome faz sua melhor cara assustadora.

Sango- Boa idéia! Vamos para a sala que eu falo os filmes que eu aluguei.

Todas se levantaram, foram até a sala e sentaram-se, exceto Sango que ficou de pé para mostrar os filmes.

Sango- Nós temos ,"A morte dos mortos-vivos" ,"A maldição do homem amaldiçoado" e "Eu morri e sei onde você mora"(N/A: Nossa que nomes podres!!XD) ,esses são de terror, e tem alguns de comédia ,"Trocando" ,"Poeira em alto mar" ,"A alegre visão de um cego" ,"A volta dos que não foram"e "Eu sei o que vocês PENSARAM no verão passado"(N/A: Monkey ,essa é pra você!).O que vão querer?

Nami-Não tem "As tranças de um careca"?

Sango-Não ,já tinha sido alugado quando eu cheguei.

Nami-Então vamos ver...que tal , "Eu sei o que vocês pensaram no verão passado" e depois "A maldição do homem amaldiçoado"

Kagome-Gostei

Chi-Pode ser

Yo minna 

**_Gostaram??Espero que sim_**

_**Bom ,vamos aos agradecimentos...**_

**_Samy Higurashi-Maninha ,obrigada por me ajudar a terminar esse cap_**

**_Lila valeu por Ter revisado, fico otimo_**

Rbiaraposa-Desculpa a demora e...ta ai o Sesshy 

_**Hika Cheshire-Sorry a demora, que bom que você esta gostando ,e obrigado pelos elogios**_

**_hitomi higurashi-Ta ai a continuação ,e obrigado pelos elogios_**

_**Aaliah-Eles são realmente crianções u.u.Mas, eh a vida nehXDDD.Bom esta ai o capitulo e desculpe a demora**_

_**lonestar karina-que bom que vc gostou do cap 3, espero que tenha gostado desse tbe desculpe a demora.**_

_**Juliana-chan-Realmente esse historia de dormir deu o maior roloXDD,desculpe a demora**_

_**Fran KC –Concordo com você...o Miroku é muito hentai u.u.Obrigado pelos elogios e desculpa a demora**_

_**CaHh Kinomoto –Ai esta a nosso,ops quer dizer, seu Sesshyhihihihi.Desculpe a demora**_

_**Tassi Higurashi-É, ele é muito inocente mesmo,já o Miroku....Q otimo que vc ta gostandodesculpa a demora**_

**_cac-chan-Valeu os elogiosDesculpe a demora_**

**_HoLLy-182-Desculpe a demora...e eu vou ler sua fic sim_ **

**_Bom ,bjus a todas...eu não vou demorar com a Segunda parte,mas vou demorar um pouco com a 5ºcap u.u..._**


	5. Festa do Pijama parte 2

Cap 4-Festa do pijama parte 2

O pensamento dos personagens estão entre " " e em _itálico_

Então, eles assistiram primeiro o filme de comédia e depois o de terror, quando o filme de terror acabou, Kagome, estava MORRENDO de medo, mesmo que o terror fosse mínimo e os efeitos especiais baratos, ela nem se mexia.

Sango-Adorei os filmes se espreguiçando

Nami-Eu também

Chi-É, e você Kagome?

Kagome-Go...gostei-disse com voz tremula.

Sango-Não vai dizer que ficou com medo-e ao dizer isso Sango apaga as luzes e liga uma lanterna em seu rosto-Cuidado ,o "homem amaldiçoado" está atrás de VOCÊ!!!

Kagome-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Kagome deu aqueles gritos bem agudos-Sango, acende a luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango-Ta bom-e ela acendeu a luz.

Chi-Cadê a Nami?

Todas olham em volta e não acham Nami.

Sango-Nami, para de brinca e aparece-Sango estava visivelmente assustada.

Elas olhavam atentamente para todos os lados ,e de repente algo agarra o pé de Sango ,e ela começa a ser puxada para baixo do sofá

Sango-SOCORRO!!-gritava destemperadamente

Então Kagome e InuYasha puxaram Sango para fora do sofá.

Sango-Tem....tem alguma coisa ali-Dizia Sango tremendo

Chi-Já imagino o que, ou melhor, quem é-e dizendo isso ,Inu arrasta o sofá e vê Miroku, rolando de tanto rir.

Nami-Hahahahahahahaha ,vocês tinham que ver a cara de vocês!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Todos olhavam para Miroku vermelhos de raiva.

Nami-Calma meninas, foi só uma brincadeirinha.

Sango-Brincadeirinha????????-Fumaça saia das orelhas de Sango.

Kagome-Calma, calma, controle-se. Respira, expira, respira, expira.Tá mais calma?

Sango-Mais ou menos, mas nunca mais faça isso, entendeu?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!!?

Nami-Sim senhora, capitã, general, Sango.

Sango-Há há há, muito engraçada.

Kagome- Ai ai, bom, mas, o que vocês querem fazer agora?(N/A:São 11:07)

Chi-Não sei.

Sango-Vamos brincar de "gato mia no escuro"?

Chi-Quem mio o que ai?

Nami-Vai dizer que você nunca brinco de gato mia no escuro??-diz Miroku super empolgado.

Chi-Não-disse Inu meio assustado com a empolgação de Miroku- O que é isso?

Nami- É simplesmente o brincadeira MAIS LEGAL DO MUNDO!- diz Miroku levantando-se

Chi, cada vez mais se brinca disso?

Sango- Deixa que eu explico. Ficam todos dentro do quarto, ai você apaga a luz e agente se esconde, e você procura agente, quando você acha alguém você fala "gato mia no escuro", então, a pessoa que você pegou vai miar e você tem que descobrir quem é, se você descobrir, a pessoa que procura, se você errar você procura de novo.

Chi-É só isso??? Mas qual é o objetivo do jogo? 

Sango-Se divertir!!! Agora vamos tirar "dois ou um" para ver quem é o pegador.

Eles tiraram "dois ou um" e a Kagome foi a pegadora, ela apagou a luz e eles se esconderam. Miroku se escondeu debaixo da cama, Sango atrás da porta e Inu se escondeu debaixo da escrivaninha. Kagome começou a andar no escuro, com as mãos na frente do corpo. Ela foi em direção da escrivaninha e abaixou, esticou a mão, encostou em algo e disse:

Kagome-Gato mia no escuro!!

Chi-Mi...miau...

Kagome-Hum...CHI!!!

Chi-Acertou.

Kagome- Agora é a sua vez!

Então Inu foi até a porta e começou a contar até dez. quando terminou, se virou e caminhou pelo quarto, esticou um pouco o braço e encostou em um outro que é mesmo?? Gato mia no escuro???

Nami-Miau

Chi-Sango??

Nami-Erro!!! Sou eu!!!

Chi-Não acredito...

Sango-Vai Ter que ir de novo!!

Inu voltou novamente e contou. Desta vez ,ele simplesmente esticou o braço e encostou em um cabelo...

Inu_-"E agora...quem pode ser??"_

Chi-Hum...gato mia no escuro...

???-Miau

Chi-Miro...quer dizer...Nami

Kagome-Errou de novo!!!

Chi-Ah ,eu desisto ,eu não consigo jogar isso!

Kagome-Então vamos jogar outra coisa.

Sango- Esta bem ,mas o que??

Kagome-Não sei...que horas são??

Sango-11:30

Kagome-Vamos jogar algo....

Nami-Pode ser.

Sango foi até o armário e pegou "UNO" , "Scotland Yard" e "Twister".

Sango-O que vocês querem jogar primeiro???

Todos-UNO!!!!

Sango-Esta bem...

Eles ficaram meia hora jogando...Kagome ganhou:

Kagome-Eu sou demais!!Ganhei!!!

Sango-Ta...chega...não se empolga muito não. Vamos jogar outra coisa...

Chi-Que tal...Scotland Yard??(N/A:É um jogo que você tem que achar as pistas e resolver os mistérios)

Nami-Legal!

Esse jogo demorou uma hora e quinze minutos para terminar...Sango acabou vencendo...

Kagome-Eu devia Ter percebido que o assassino era o pai dele...

Sango-Mas não percebeu.... e EU ganhei!!!

Nami-E agora.......TWISTER!!!!

Eles arrumaram o tapete e Kagome girou a roleta :

Kagome-Chi...pé direito no roxo.

Girou novamente:

Kagome-Sango...mão esquerda no amarelo. Nami...pé esquerdo no azul. Minha vez...mão direita no vermelho.

E assim o jogo foi continuando. Já estavam jogando à vinte minutos...Inu estava com as mãos cruzadas ,uma das pernas embaixo da barriga da Kagome,Miroku estava com umas das mãos do lado do seu pé esquerdo, o pé direito estava ao lado do pé de Inu e uma das mão passando por cima de Sango, Sango estava com uma das mãos passando por baixo de Inu e a outra na ponta do tabuleiro e as pernas cruzadas e Kagome estava com os pés quase na cara de Miroku e com as mãos perto de Sango...resumindo...estava um verdadeiro nó:

Chi-É a vez de quem???

Nami-Minha...

Kagome- Nami...Mão esquerda no verde.(N/A:Não me perguntem como ela girou a roleta...XDDD)

Nami-Eu vou cair!!!

Sango-É só se equilibrar.

Nami-Consegui...

Kagome-Minha vez...Pé direito no azul...

Essa mudança fez com que Kagome ficasse com sua...bom...seu "popo" na cara de Inu...

Chi (Muitooooo vermelho)- A....opatiu.....nupocimo...tchubazooooo. (N/A:**Tradução**:Na verdade....ele num disse nada....ele tentou falar alguma "Já é minha vez???" ...ou... "Posso jogar agora??" ...ou coisa do tipo...XDDDDDD)

Todos olham para "Chi" com cara de ...ponto de interrogação.....O.o

Kagome-Você esta bem???? É a sua vez.....Mão direita no roxo....

Inu achou melhor não tentar falar nada e apenas se mexeu...

Ficaram mais vinte e cinco minutos jogando:

Chi-Ninguém vai cair não????

-Por mim não- disse Miroku referindo –se à posição em estava...bem perto de Sango.

Kagome-Sango ,sua vez...mão esquerda no amarelo.

Quando Sango foi se mexer, sua mão escorregou, ela caiu e levou Miroku junto para o chão.

Kagome-Agora é só eu e a Chi.....quem será que vai ganhar???

Sango e Miroku aparecem com roupas de "cheer leaders"...

M e S -Vai KAGOME!!!!-balançando os pom pons

Chi-_"Valeu o apoio Miroku..."_

Kagome-É a minha vez. Pé esquerdo no azul.... 

Kagome se esticou o máximo que podia ,mas não conseguia alcançar, se esticou mais um pouco.....estava chegando perto...mais perto...mais perto.....estava quase alcançando quando ela esbarrou na perna de InuYasha....PloFt....caiu de cara no tapete, Inu levantou vitorioso e disse:

Chi-Finalmente eu ganhei algum jogo!!!

Então, enquanto Inu se divertia com a vitória, Kagome foi até "Nami" e disse:

Kagome-Pronto deixei ela ganhar ,agora quero meus dez reais.

Nami-Está bem -diz Miroku suspirando pegando dez reais em sua carteira.

Chi-Ei!O que vocês estão cochichando ai???

Kagome-Na...nada-diz Kagome escondendo o dinheiro-Bom ,agora vamos fazer alguma outra coisa....São duas e dez da manhã.

Sango- Até que horas nós vamos ficar acordados? 

Kagome- Até a hora que quisermos!

Todos pensaram,pensaram......Já estavam sem idéias.....

Nami- Vamos comer algo.....estou morrendo de fome!

Chi – È....também estou com fome....

Sango- Vamos comer!

Eles foram até a cozinha, mais precisamente para a geladeira. Sango colocou quatro pratos na mesa e em pouco tempo a mesa já estava cheia de comidas: pão de forma, queijo, presunto, salame, leite, achocolatado, torradas e muitas coisinhas mais.

Miroku-"_Estou no céu_"

Depois de comerem tudo que podiam, e o que não podiam, eles voltaram para a sala.

Sango cochichou algo no ouvido de Kagome, esta assentiu...de repente elas pularam em cima da Chi e da Nami e começaram a fazer cócegas!

A bagunça estava feita InuYasha já estava passando mal da tanto rir....ele morria de cócegas! Mas nenhum dos outros estavam em situações diferentes, após sete minutos estavam todos jogados nas poltronas ofegantes.

Chi- Eu....me...rendo... – falou cansado

Miroku apenas pegou uma almofada branca, que se encontrava em cima da poltrona que ele estava sentado, e a balançou(N/A:Entenderam? Bandeira branca Eu me rendo).

– Não aguento...MAIS!!! – disse Kagome reunindo toda força que lhe restava

Sango- Eu também não.....Já chega né?

Todos concordaram. Já eram três da manhã quando eles resolveram dormir...

Sango-Vamos dormir no meu quarto, o chão da sala é muito frio, não tem carpete.

Eles foram até o quarto. InuYasha colocou seu saco de dormir próximo ao de Kagome e Miroku colocou o seu ao lado do de Sango.

Kagome-Sango...você não vai dormir na sua cama??

Sango-E deixar vocês no chão??Claro que não.

Kagome sorriu e se acomodou no saco de dormir.

Por volta de cinco e meia da manhã, Sango acordou morrendo de sede. Saiu de seu saco de dormir o mais devagar possível para não acordar os outros, foi até a cozinha e bebeu uma jarra de água(N/A:Isso é que eu chamo de sedeXDD).Voltou para a seu quarto e olhou as "amigas".

Sango_-"Nossa, estão dormindo como pedras... A Nami está tão... perae, cadê o cabelo da Nami ????O.o"_

Sango aproximou-se e viu um tufo de cabelo próximo á cabeça de Nami, puxou lentamente ,e viu o cabelo de Nami em suas mãos ,se segurou para não gritar e começou a raciocinar. 

Sango_-Miroku SEM VERGONHA!!!!! Não acredito!! Fui enganada! Espera, se esse é o Miroku....então a Chi é....INUYASHA!_

Sango corre até Kagome e começa a chacoalha-la:

Kagome-Não mãe, hoje não tem escola, me deixa dormir.

Sango- Para de fala besteira Kagome. Levanta ,eu descobri uma coisa.

Kagome senta-se e diz ainda com sono:

-O que você descobriu?

Sango explica toda história para Kagome e as duas armam um plano...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plano-Fase 1-Seis da manhã

Sango e Kagome pegam a peruca de Miroku e guardam.

Plano-Fase 2-Seis e cinco da manhã

Sango põe o despertador ao seu lado para tocar ás nove da manhã

Plano-Fase 3-Seis e seis da manhã

Elas voltam a dormir...

Plano-Fase 4-Nove da manhã

Toca o despertador ,Sango levanta rápido e acorda Kagome

Plano-Fase Final.-Nove e quinze da manhã...

-Agora-sussurrou Sango para Kagome

Kagome-Bom dia **InuYasha**

Sango-Bom dia ** Miroku **,aqui esta sua peruca.

-Obrigado-disse Miroku ,que não estava totalmente acordado. Ele esticou a mão, pegou a peruca e Ficou segurando-a na mão

Depois de um tempo Miroku abriu melhor os olhos, começou raciocinar e disse:

-Oh não!!!! Meu cabelo caiu- Afinando mais a voz do que normalmente.

Inu finalmente poderei parar de chama-lo de Chi!- Esquece, elas já descobriram.

Miroku idem pra ele XD - Mas eu não queria que ninguém soubesse que meu cabelo caia!!- ainda com voz de mulher.

Sango- Chega de DISFARCES!!!!!!

Sango e Kagome colocaram os dois para fora do apartamento.

Inu-E agora?

Miroku-Sinceramente...eu não sei o que fazer u.u

Vou agradecer os reviews no proximo cap

Bjus

Valeu Lila


End file.
